Total Drama Pop Culture
by MollyBriana
Summary: Chris McLean is at it again! Season five of Total Drama will have challenges based on famous movies, television shows, books, and more! Read as you favorite characters from both seasons battle for the million! To spice things up, seven new oc's, made by you, the readers, were thrown in the mix! Enjoy! Rated T for Mild Language and Suggestive Themes.
1. Contestant Arrivals

**Okay! Here it is, the first chapter of Total Drama Pop Culture! I'm sorry if your character didn't make it, but I do ask that you continue to read and review this story to help the story excel and help me improve as a writer! There is also a new rp started that you are more than welcome to join if interested, just PM me for details! I also got a new computer, which is why this took me so long to post (Sorry about that!) Oh, and one more thing, due to my not paying attention, I added two more OC's than I originally intended. So, readers, enjoy that little treat, and please, enjoy the story! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama, any original Total Drama characters, or any OC's unless otherwise indicated as mine. **

* * *

Chris McLean stood outside of an all too familiar movie lot, shooting his trademark white grin. "Last season, we returned to the island! This time around, we'll be returning to the abandoned movie lot put our contestant to the test with a whole new set of challenges! Each challenge will be based off something currently, or previously, popular in our culture! Movies, music, video games, books, and more will be the theme for each challenge! And to keep the drama brewing, we've incorporated contestants from the previous four seasons, as well as a handful of new contestants! Speaking of which… Here they are!"

An old bus, that looked like it hadn't been inspected in years, came to a screeching halt in front of the abandoned lot. The first contestant to step off was one that was no stranger to the game.

"McLame, run out of ways to torture us already? Is that why you need to resort to this?" Duncan asked.

"No! The themed challenges will bring in more viewers. That means, more money for me," Chris grinned.

This earned an eye role from the juvenile, but Chris decided to ignore it and introduce the next contestant. "Looks like the first of the fresh meet is here. Christian!"

A boy proudly stood at 6'1 and sported long brown hair that flowed. He had a tan complexion, a muscular frame, dark brown eyes, and long limbs. His weight was around 180 lbs., and he wore a light blue Beavis and Butthead shirt that read "Breakin' the Law," olive khaki shorts, and black sandals. On his left bicep, a tattoo of a great white shark was prominent.

"Chris, call me Buffy!" the fun-lover replied.

"Whatever floats your boat, dude," Chris replied. He turned to the next person to emerge from the bus. "Justin! Welcome back! Try not to get mangled this time, dude."

"Don't worry, Chris. I don't plan to," Justin replied simply.

* * *

**Confessional Justin: **After Action, I almost had to get my face completely remodeled. I'm not going to risk getting uglified again! Even if I did, I have the number of a great plastic surgeon on speed dial.

* * *

"Woohoo! Ladies and gentlemen, the party if here!" announced a girl with light brown skin, a curvy body, almond shaped, green eyes, and curly, black hair. She wore a green bandana that was folded and tied around her hair, a green crop top with a black leather jacket, black, high waisted shorts, and green converse. She had belly button, nose, and tongue piercings, as well as a tattoo of vines going up her leg and encircling her. She also had a tattoo on her wrist that read, "Free Me."

"Deylaine! Welcome to the show," Chris greeted.

"It's awesome to be here!" Deylaine cheered.

"That's what I thought, too," a girl with short, green hair and orange tinted skin warned.

"Dakota, you've handled the reverse mutation well," Chris said. "For the most part."

"Yeah, well, daddy won't pay for any more treatments," the heiress stated.

* * *

**Confessional Dakota: **If it were anything else, daddy would do it in a heartbeat. But, science is expensive. I NEED to win this season.

* * *

"Ugh, how do you find a foundation to match your complexion?" asked a girl with long, blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, a beauty mark on her cheek, and a belly button and cheek piercing. She wore a pink halter top, white skirt, and pink Jimmy Choo heels.

"Ugh, it's a total nightmare," Dakota admitted. "And so is finding shampoo. I mean, what makes radioactive hair healthy?"

"Not everyone can have hair as awesome as mine," Chris interrupted. "But, moving on… Trent's here!"

"What's up?" He greeted to everyone, only earning a hello from Dakota and Deylaine, as well as a fist bump from Buffy.

"Wow, the people here are just so exciting," mumbled another familiar contestant.

"Noah," Chris said, "welcome back!"

"A pleasure, as always," the bookworm mumbled sarcastically. "Just tell me the new people you picked out are more normal than the last two groups.

"You tell me," Chris said with a grin.

He looked at Buffy, Deylaine, and Olivia, then turned to a new presence waiting behind him.

The girl was pale with honey blonde curls that contrasted against her dirty blonde ones. She had blue eyes, and a tattoo of two butterflies with crosses on her hip; one black and white and the other yellow and black. She wore a black sundress with a red rose print on it, black ankle boots with a slight heel, and a black fedora with a feather on it.

"Looks like Sammi is here," Chris stated.

"Hey, Chris. Nice to meet you," Sammi replied.

"Meh, at least it's not Alejandro," Noah stated.

"Please, like that loser would show his face here again," seethed a venomous voice.

"The ever pleasant Heather," Chris introduced.

"Shut up! You still owe me my million, McLean!" Heather snapped.

"Yeah… The thing about that was, once the money left my hands, I was no longer liable for it," Chris stated.

"But you didn't even give me it! It was stolen by that little freak!" she argued.

He shrugged. "You should've moved faster. Speaking of moving on, looks like our next contestant, Courtney, is here!"

The CIT stepped off the bus and looked around at the crowd of contestants. She gave a single wave to Chris, put her luggage down, and went on her PDA.

* * *

**Confessional Courtney: **I can be the mature one… For now. I'm not ignoring the people who wronged me. I'm just choosing not to speak or associate with them. Don't get me wrong, I'm still going to make sure they're the first ones getting kicked off, but it's not like they need to know about that. Not just Duncan and Gwen, either. Alejandro and Heather are going down too."

* * *

"Wow, not a word. You're lucky, dude," Chris said to Duncan, only to get an eye roll in return.

"Hello everyone!" chirped a soft voice. The girl was short and slim long, red curls pulled up into pigtails. She wore a bright green ruffled skirt, white shirt, and black patent leathered shoes.

"Hello, Maggie," Chris greeted.

"Careful, someone might steal your pot of gold," Duncan warned.

A few people in the group chucked, but Maggie just blinked her green eyes.

"Pot of gold?" she asked.

* * *

**Confessional Maggie: **I'm sure Duncan wasn't trying to be mean! He's just trying to be humorous and make everyone more comfortable on the first day.

* * *

"… Anyway, Lindsay is here!" Chris announced.

Lindsay smiled and waved, then walked up to Olivia and Dakota. "Oh my gosh, you girls are do pretty!"

The two prima donna's beamed. "Thank you!"

Noah face palmed. "Great, now we've got two more air heads to deal with."

"Heh, like the three amigos," Scott pointed out.

* * *

**Confessional Scott: **After coming close to winning last season, I'm not getting kicked out this time. I'll just have to make an alliance with one of these doofus's… But who?"

* * *

Chris groaned. "This is taking forever! Can we hurry it up?"

"Yes, after all, time is money," stated the next new contestant. He was tall, about six feet to be exact, and very thin. His blonde hair was combed back, and wore a white, button up shirt, expensive jeans, and black shoes. He was actually quite good looking.

"Niles, my man! What's up?" Chris asked and offered a fist bump.

Niles promptly ignored him and walked over toward Olivia, Lindsay, and Dakota. He didn't say a word, but let the girls swoon over him.

"Hey… No one's swooned over me yet," Justin whined.

"Ha! Looks like you're old news, pretty boy," Heather taunted.

"Am not!" Justin replied immaturely.

"Will you both shut it?!" Niles snapped.

* * *

**Confessional Niles: **As if I would ever associate with these lower class rats out of this game… On second thought, I won't even associate with some of them IN the game. I don't see how people could possibly live like this!

**Confessional Justin: ***Justin is seen looking in a mirror, and then to the camera* Look at this face! It's irreplaceable!

* * *

"As if any of you could compete with my radical looks," stated the nerd of the show.

"Harold! Looking forward to this season?" Chris asked.

"You know it!" Harold replied. "I'm an expert on movies, video games-"

"Jacking o-Ow!" Duncan shouted when Courtney's elbow flew into his chest to interrupt him.

"Oops, my arm twitched," she explained and shrugged.

"Juvie, if you can't even take that, you're pathetic," Jo stated.

"All the twigs here are pathetic," Eva stated.

"Pathetic? Wouldn't you call the ancient art of jujitsu pathetic?" Harold ask as he swiped at the two. He didn't hurt them, but instead, cut the straps around their bags which made them crash to the ground.

"My weights!" they both growled, then looked at Harold. He quickly retreated behind Maggie.

"Now, now, there's no need for violence," stated another familiar, yet soft voice.

"Hold up, people! I'm starting to lose track! Okay, so now we've got Jo, Eva, and Dawn. Who's next?"

A rhythmic, electronic noise grew louder as another old timer stepped of the bus.

"Sam!" Dakota cheered and hugged him.

He chuckled and hugged her back. "Hey there, Dakota."

"Ew… She could totally do better," Olivia stated.

"I'd NEVER date out of my social class OR under my league," Niles agreed.

"Great, more narcissistic jerks, just what this show needs," Gwen stated sarcastically.

"Finally! Someone sane is here," Duncan said.

Gwen smiled and walked over to the delinquent. For a moment, they shared a brief kiss, then turned their attention back to the arriving contestants.

"Looks like our last newbie, Pete, is here!" Chris stated.

Pete was a bit overweight with stubble on his chubby chin and his brown hair tied back in a ponytail. He wore a black Star Wars shirt with a blue sleeved jacket over it, tattered gym pants, and sandals over his socks. On his right arm was a limited edition Matrix watch that he never took off.

"I'm going on an adventure!" Pete referenced.

* * *

**Confessional Niles: **I have never seen a sadder excuse of a human being in my life.

**Confessional Noah: **Great, just what this show needs, another Harold. Today can't get any worse.

* * *

"Hola, Chris," said the smooth, seductive voice of the antagonist from season three.

"And I lied…" Noah muttered.

"Alejandro! Ready for take two?" Chris asked.

"Yes, I suppose so," Alejandro answered. Aside from having short, choppy hair and the occasional scar, he healed well from his brush with the volcano.

"Good, now, I'm running out of precious air time! Get your butts off the bus!" Chris ordered.

Mike and Cody scrambled out and looked around.

"Ladies," Cody greeted, but was ultimately ignored aside from a wave or hello from Dawn, Sammi, and Maggie.

* * *

**Confessional Mike: **Sure, I'm a little sad Zoey isn't competing this season. But, I told her I'd win this for her! It should be easier without my multiple personalities getting in the way. At least I don't need to be paranoid about people finding out anymore.

**Confessional Alejandro: **I was completely humiliated at the end of the third season. Heather is going down. I'm fortunate enough to have new pawns and the others from last season, but I don't know how much they know about my strategies. I'm going to have to find a suitable ally quickly if I want to remain in the game, and no one will stop me, because I am

**Confessional Heather: **I'm interested to see how Alejandro will play the game now that people know he isn't the perfect many everyone thought he was. If anything, he's a distraction, and will get kicked out right away. No one will beat me, I'm…

**Confessional Courtney: **After four seasons, this whole losing thing is getting old. Especially when you're the one who carries your team along. The other's better watching out, because I'm not holding back this time. This season, I'm…

**Confessional Alejandro: **Out…

**Confessional Heather: **For…

**Confessional Courtney: **Blood.

* * *

"Lunch time! Follow me!" Chris announced.

He led the group of unsuspecting teens to the mess hall, and had them take a seat. "Good! Now, newbies, I believe it's time you met Chef Hachet, and tasted one of his… delicious meals."

"Ten hut, maggots!" Chef yelled, making everyone sit upright. "The rules here are simple. I serve the slop, you eat the slop. Now…" he snapped his fingers, making a slew of interns place food in front of each contestant. "Dig in. It's my special lamb stew."

"Oh… This doesn't look to bad," Maggie stated.

"This looked like what you gave us in first class? Why are you giving us food like this to eat before we even have the first challenge?" Courtney asked.

"Easy! Because it alludes to your challenge," Chris stated. "Enjoy your meal and rest up while you can! The fun starts tonight, because… You've all be chosen for tribute! Who will thrive? Who will survive? And who will the canon blow for? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Pop Culture!

* * *

"

**Okay, that's the intro chapter! Please review and tell me what you thought! Sorry I couldn't get more detailed, but I know how long and drawn out these can get, and I really can't wait to start writing the challenges. If you can give me any tips on how to write your character better, please PM me how to do so! Again, I'm sorry if your character didn't make it in, but I hope you stick around to read. After all, your favorite character may win, or there may be a challenge based on your favorite thing! **

**Also, I'm going to do a poll, either for every chapter or every challenge they have. The poll will traditionally be on my profile, with the exception of this time. This time, I'd like you to PM me or leave your answer WITH the review you write. **

**Q: What challenge theme would you like to see this season?**

**And, finally, I will leave you with the names and stereotypes of the newest OC's. Again, thanks for reading! **

**Sammi (The Bubbly Sweetheart) **

**Buffy (The Fun-loving Schemer)**

**Olivia (The Prima Donna)**

**Maggie (The Childishly Innocent One)**

**Deylaine (The Party Animal)**

**Pete (The Movie Geek)**

**Niles (The Rich Brat)**


	2. The Hunger Games Part I

"Wait, did you just call us tribute?" Dakota asked.

"That's right!" Chris grinned. "To make sure this season really 'catches fire,' you little 'mockingjays' will participate in our first Hunger Games challenge!"

"Make one more pun, and I'll puke," Gwen stated.

"Hunger Games? But we just ate?" Lindsay said.

"This challenge doesn't actually involve food, unless you count having to find it yourself. This is how it's going to go down. Each contestant must wear a black suit with tiny packs of paint lining the inside. The plastic was made to mimic the durability of skin, so it'll give you an authentic experience. When these packs of paint are broken open, they will signify an injury. The color and amount of paint will determine the severity of your injuries. White paint, found on your hands, arms, legs, and feet is the lowest level of damage you can take. One little hit isn't fatal, but it can incapacitate you and kill you if you were shot enough times. The next level is orange, and can be found anywhere on your torso. If left unattended to, you will eventually 'die' and be pulled out of the challenge. Finally, red, which can be found around vital organs such as your heart and lungs. It's an unavoidable death, and will have you instantly pulled from the game. Oh, and if any paint that isn't splatter gets on your head or neck, you're automatically out."

"Now, for the fun part; combat! Since legal wouldn't let me use any real weapons, we have special versions of many classics to help you compete. Paintball guns, bows and arrows with paint tips, and paint knives that release paint if enough pressure is put on them. Oh, and all the paint is fluorescent," Chris informed before being interrupted.

"Ooh! I love flowers!" Lindsay cheered.

"Are you really that dense?" Niles asked.

Chris sighed. "It means that, if the moon is out, you and anyone near you will be able to see the paint glow, making you an easier target. Paint remover is located at the cornucopia, and is first come, first serve. This can heal any injury from orange, down. If you aren't lucky enough to get it in the cornucopia, we have a few cans hidden around the arena. Don't get any funny ideas, either. This paint is waterproof."

"You're on your own for food, water, and shelter. The only items we'll provide will be located at the cornucopia, and once it's taken, it won't be replaced. A cannon will go off every time a contestant loses, so keep an ear out. Now, get outfitted and follow me to the forest behind the lot," he concluded.

* * *

Outside of the forest, each contestant stood on a small platform and waited for the countdown to commence. They were all wearing tight, black bodysuits, and most of the long haired contestants tied their hair back.

"Happy Hunger Games! Hehe… Chef, start the countdown!" Chris ordered.

"Ten… Nine… Eight…"

Each of the contestants glanced at each other, and some looked at the cornucopia. Some were coming up with a strategy in their heads, and others were trying to recall tactics from the movie or books.

"Seven.

Six.

Five.

Four…."

Muscles tensed, and teeth gritted. This would be the official start of the battle for the million dollars. With nerves from the new contestants, and the unresolved troubles from the old ones, it was sure to be a good show.

"Three. Two. One…" As Chef finished the countdown, a large horn sounded. The contestants ran off, some immediately into the forest, and others toward the cornucopia.

Duncan grabbed a paint gun and smirked. He turned around and shot at Harold, who quickly dodged and took cover under a table. Harold wasted no time and ran off into the forest.

"Great..." Duncan mumbled. He smirked and shot at Sam, who was hit in the chest multiple times.

"Well, I kinda saw that one coming," Sam admitted.

* * *

**Confessional Harold: **I could've easily taken him. Chris didn't have any weapons that suited me though. If there was a katana or nun chucks in there, I would've kicked his butt.

* * *

"Sam! You big bully!" Dakota screamed at Duncan.

"Move it or lose it, slackers!" Jo yelled as she picked up a large, club like item and hit Dakota square in the chest. Red and orange paint splashed everywhere. She immediately turned around to find another victim. Before Jo knew it, her chosen prey began attacking her.

Eva threw multiple knives at Jo, only to give her a little limb damage. She tossed a knife at Pete, hitting his neck and instantly eliminating him.

"Aw, man!" Pete whined before exiting the arena.

Jo flung herself behind the wall of the cornucopia. "Ha! You're gonna have to do a lot better than that to beat me, unibrow!"

* * *

Gwen made her way to a bow, but was distraught when she couldn't find a quiver of arrows. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Bye bye, Gwen," Heather said as she picked up a knife and stabbed Gwen in the back. Red paint oozed out of her suit, and she was immediately pulled out of the arena.

"Doesn't feel good to be stabbed in the back, right, Gwen?" Courtney called out from one of the tables.

* * *

**Confessional Courtney: **I know I should've been watching my back out there, but seeing Gwen get taken down as soon as the challenge started was too good to miss. I paid for it… But I only wish that I took her out myself."

* * *

Duncan growled at Courtney's comment, and took aim. Since she was focused on Gwen and not even looking at him, he lined up a clear shot that hit her right in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Courtney cried. "You'll regret that!"

"I won't have the chance to," Duncan laughed as Courtney was pulled out of the arena. He grabbed a pack of food and some rope before running off into the forest.

"I'll take this," Heather said as she picked up the bow Gwen planned to use. She dug around, grabbed some arrows and a backpack, then headed for cover in the woods.

* * *

Cody and Noah were running next to each other and doing their best to keep away from the predators of the game.

"Hey, do you think, maybe, for this challenge we should team up?" Cody asked. "Neither of us are really fighters, and... Whoa!" His foot got caught on a branch which slammed him down onthe ground.

"Sorry, but something tells me you'll just slow me down," Noah stated and disappeared through the thick brush.

Cody sighed and stood up, but immediately felt a sharp stinging on the left side of his back. He reached his arm over and felt a gooey liquid, then retracted it to see his hand covered in red paint.

"Sorry, amigo, it was just too easy," Alejandro said as he ran by his fallen prey. He picked up his paint axe and continued to pursue Noah.

* * *

Olivia was running, but collided with Niles. "Please don't kill me!"

"Relax, I didn't have time to grab any weapons," Niles replied.

The prima donna took a deep breath. "Maybe we should team up? Two heads are better than one, right?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied.

* * *

**Confessional Niles: **I could use a human shield, anyway.

* * *

Lindsay was running, and utterly scared for her life. "Tyler?" she called out, then heard an owl hoot. "AH! That's not Tyler!"

"You're right," Scott snickered and threw his paint trident at Lindsay. "Look at the bright side, now you get to head back to the lot."

* * *

Justin was casually walking through the woods when he spotted Eva. "Perfect… Hey! Eva!"

The athletic female jumped and took aim at the male model. "Shut up! Do you want the whole arena to hear you?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking… We should have an alliance for this challenge, and help each other survive," he suggested.

"Can you fight?" she asked.

"No," he replied.

"Do you hunt?"

"No."

"Do you know what plants are safe to eat?"

"No."

Eva scowled and threw a knife at him, hitting right where his heart would be.

"Stop wasting my time," she said as she pulled the knife out and continued hunting.

* * *

Maggie was walking through the forest, when a trident flew from a tree and pierced her paint packets.

"Oh no! Wait… this is orange paint.. I still have time!" Maggie cheered.

"Not without this, you don't," Scott said as he jumped out of a tree and revealed a can of paint remover. "I found it in one of the bird's nests."

"Please, Scott," she begged.

"You don't seem like the fighter type, I'm doing you a favor," he snickered then walked off.

From a distance, Dawn watched and scowled.

* * *

**Confessional Dawn: **Scott is as bad as ever, I just can't believe I didn't read it in his aura. This time, he won't get away with all the terrible things he's done.

* * *

On the other side of the arena, Sammi was hidden high up in the trees.

* * *

**Confessional Sammi: **I'm not much of a fighter… And I have horrible aim. I figured my best bet was to get as much distance between myself and the other contestants. I know I'll only be able to wait this out for so long… Maybe I should find someone to team up with.

* * *

Sammi heard the crack of a twig and instantly held her breath. She leaned over to see who it was, but ended up tumbling out of the tree. "Ouch… Okay… No more tree climbing."

"Yeah, not your thing," mumbled Buffy, who was still stuck under Sammi and had his face in the mud.

"Another tribute? What should we do, Buffy?" Deylaine asked.

"Well, we can't really attack her at this point, considering she has the only one of us with a weapon pinned down," he stated.

"Hey! Maybe we can team up? Like the careers in the books," Sammi suggested.

"What would you be good for?" Buffy asked.

"Well, I'm fast on my feet. I'd be good for decoy, or quickly snatching something," she offered.

Buffy looked at Deylaine, who shrugged in response. "Welcome to the team."

* * *

Trent was wandering around, looking for food and water. He didn't manage to snag a weapon at the cornucopia, but he was able to grab a bag before utter chaos broke out. He opened it to find a water purifier and some packaged food. "Sweet."

"Well well, those look useful," stated Duncan as he aimed his gun at Trent.

* * *

**Confessional Trent: **Duncan? Of all the people I could've run into… I don't have anything against him, it's not like I'm still dating Gwen… Or… Even have feelings for her… Because I don't! I'm just saying, it was kind of awkward.

* * *

"Back off, man. These are mine," Trent stated.

"I'm the one with the weapons here," Duncan replied.

"You're not the only one!" Heather called out as she shot an arrow and hit Duncan right in between the eyes.

"Seriously?" Duncan complained.

Trent shrugged. "You snooze, you lose." He quickly grabbed Duncan's gun, used him as a shield, and shot in the direction the arrow came from.

"Gah! You'll regret that!" Heather threatened as she ran off.

Trent walked over to find orange paint drippings splattered on the foliage.

* * *

**Confessional Deylaine: **How to describe the cornucopia blood bath? Insane!

**Confessional Mike: **People were dropping left and right. I barely made it out alive, and I don't know how long I'll last without any supplies.

**Confessional Jo: **Yeah, it does kind of suck that I got out in the blood bath. On the upside, now I know of someone who is alliance material.

* * *

Eleven cannons sounded off, signifying each of the fallen players.

"As of right now; Pete, Sam, Dakota, Jo, Gwen, Courtney, Cody, Lindsay, Justin, Maggie, and Duncan are out! I know, even I'm shocked at some of them. Oh, and another fun little thing… Tonight's forecast. Thunderstorms!" Chris announced over loudspeakers. As he said that, a flash of lightning followed by a downpour of rain unleashed over the arena.

"With nearly half of the contestants already out, who else won't make it through the night? Who will come out on top? And how will they react to my little 'surprises' I have planned for them. Find out all this, and more, next time on Total! Drama! Pop Culture!"

* * *

**There you go! Part one of the Hunger Games challenge. Please, leave a review and give me feedback on how I'm doing :) I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit short as far as character interaction went, I wanted to get everyone a line in this chapter at least once (Poor Mike only got the confessional at the end xD) and I wanted to have eleven people fall in the initial cornucopia bloodbath. **

**Also, now would be a good time to say that posting chapters may take longer than expected, because I start college in a week. Anyway, please remember to leave a review, and thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
